


The Minds of the Damaged

by respect_the_boomerang_arrow



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respect_the_boomerang_arrow/pseuds/respect_the_boomerang_arrow
Summary: Shitty poetry about the minds of the Hargreeves





	1. one. spaceboy.

My bones are strong  
With strength unknown  
To man. I stand against wrong  
With all that I am, protecting me and my own.  
I was up on the moon  
Looking down at the world  
In her beauty, but it was a lie. Soon  
This will all be over by the hands of that girl,  
My sister, I'm sorry, but it's  
For the best you keep away  
Don't you see what you've caused  
And done? You made this chaos and disarray  
So you can't leave. My strength is power  
And my will is strong. I'll protect you all  
For I'm the first and best and I don't cower.  
I'll try to save it as the world falls.


	2. two. kraken.

Second best, speak loud and clear  
Just picture it in your mind, my dear  
Hold your breath, steady your aim  
Sure and true, you'll always gain   
Until you don't, vigilante  
And you lose it all, so unhappy  
But then it gets worse, because of course it does this time  
Mother, brother, lover of mine  
But lift your head, there's work to do  
Second best, forever, number two  
Your knives are sharp, your aim deadly  
But from the shadows of the first you'll never be free


	3. three. rumor.

I heard a rumor,  
You want to be my friend.  
I heard a rumor,  
It's mine in the end.  
I heard a rumor,  
You want me back.  
I heard a rumor,  
I have what you lack.  
I heard a rumor,  
You wanted to sleep.  
I heard a rumor,   
You won't say a peep.  
I heard a rumor,  
You want to stay.  
"I heard a rumor,"  
The last things I say.


	4. four. séance.

You only hear the dead when they scream  
I hear them all the time  
They call out my name and bleed at my feet  
So of course I'm not fine  
  
You believe I can see but doubt what I do  
I tell such pretty lies  
I am haunted and tainted by their lips blue  
So of course I'm always high  
  
You know that I want to change my ways  
But you don't know I had left  
I cry to myself all night and day  
My love, I miss you, I'm so bereft  
  
You say to help but then scoff at my tries  
Make up your mind, will you?  
It's the end of it all, no time to lie  
I hope, my love, I'll soon see you


	5. five. the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally not just an excuse to write about Five and Dolores.

Hello my love of the future past  
Can we save the day?  
Hello my heart from the end of the world  
We'll make things better today.

  
But, my dearest Dolores,  
I fear I have changed;  
I'm not still the wanderer  
That I was in those days.

  
I'll go save the world  
But this is goodbye for now.  
I fear the blood of my past, my love,  
Will only get you down.

  
Goodbye, darling,  
I truly wish you the best.  
I'll make sure to tell someone   
To give you the best sequined dress.


End file.
